The Pet
by Sabishiioni
Summary: The brothers are fed up with Mikey's pet obsession. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

Warnings: Stupid humor

Mindless Babble:

* * *

"Alright, this was the last straw!" Raphael exclaimed, as he taped a gauze pad to a heavily bleeding arm.

"No kidding," Donatello replied as wrapped his bleeding hand. "I can't believe he went this far!"

"Well, he did and now we need to stop him!" Leonardo tapped the long gash in his calf together before binding it in gauze. He made a mental note to ask April to pick up some more of the stuff for them.

"But, how?" Raph asked, pressing a bandage into place on his cheek.

"Good question." Donnie had to put two bandages together to cover the nick on his plastron.

"We'll have to be very careful and use every skill we've ever had to learn because of him," Leo said, rubbing ointment on the small cut that wouldn't stop bleeding on his head.

Just then, Splinter walked in. He looked at his sons and couldn't help but notice their close resemblance to mummies. "What has happen? Did the Shredder attack you?"

All three faces reddened slightly as Leo explained, "No Sensei. We just had to deal with Mikey's latest 'pet'."

A look of understanding crossed over the old rat's features. "Ah, of course. What was it this time?"

"A pet gator that someone flushed about three years ago!" Raph said, a bit angrily. His arm hurt which put him in a foul mood.

"We have to do something about him, Master Splinter," Donnie piped up. "But we don't know how to do it without his feelings being hurt."

Splinter nodded wisely. "I know you three will find a solution."

A collective sigh followed him out of the room.

* * *

A few quiet days later Donnie bounced out of his lab to stand in front of Leo and Raph as they tried to watch the T.V. His barely contained grin worried the two seated turtles.

"I have found the solution to our problem!"

"You mean you found a way to get pizza delivered to our door?" Raph asked.

Donnie frowned. "Not that problem! Our 'pet' problem!'

"Really? That's great, Donnie! How did you do it?" Leo asked, excitedly.

Donnie beamed. "If you two gentlemen, and I use the term loosely in your case, Raph, will follow me, I'll show you!"

A few minutes after entering the lab a pair of voices rang out, "It's perfect!"

* * *

Dinner that night was a frightening experience for Mikey. His brothers kept smiling at him and it was really giving him the creeps. He looked at Master Splinter but only got a wise smile from him.

"Okay, that does it!" he yelled, as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "What is with you guys? You're planning on doing something really horrible to me, aren't you! You're not going to take away my comic book collection, are you? 'Cause I would be really sad if you did that and…"

Leo held up a hand to stop the turtle's rant. "It's okay, Mikey. We're not going to take anything from you."

"And were not gonna lay a hand on ya, either!" added Raph, still grinning.

"Actually, we have something to give to you!" Donnie finished.

"Huh?"

"Follow me, Mikey. I think you're really going to like this!" Donnie motioned with his hand and the orange masked turtle obediently followed. The other three mutants trailed behind him.

Donnie led them to a little used corner of the lair. Once there, Mikey noticed a small desk and chair. On the desk was something covered by an old sheet. With a flourish, the purple-masked turtle threw aside the sheet. A pieced together computer stood there, already on and hooked to the internet. It waited for someone to give it an address.

Mikey looked at his brother for clarification. "Well, it's nice that we have another computer for the lair but…"

"Oh, but _this _one isn't for the lair," Raph said, putting a hand on his kid brother's shoulder. "This one is just for you to use!'

"Oookay," Mikey said, still confused. "It's a nice thought and all but I don't use the computer that much."

"You'll have to if you want to take care of the pet we got for you!" Leo said, signaling to Donnie.

The turtle genius typed in a web address and then turned to Mikey. "Okay, I set up your screen-name: NinjaPizzaFreak. So you type that in here…"

Mikey sat down and dutifully typed in the screen name. Then he hit enter. Suddenly, a creature appeared on the screen. It was green and furry with big ears. A turtle like shell graced it's back and it seemed to be grinning at the mutant turtle.

"What is it?" Mikey wondered.

"It's you new pet!" Donnie explained. "You'll have to feed, groom and play with him."

"Whoa!" Mike breathed as Don showed him his password and opened the main site.

"See? You have to play games so can earn points to buy stuff for you pet. This is where you can see what stuff you have where you can feed him."

Mikey's face lit up in excitement. "Wow! There's all sorts of stuff to do here!"

In a matter of moments he was happily clicking away, exploring the site. The three turtles and rat walked away giving each other hi-fives.

"Donnie, you are a flippin' genius," Raph said, slapping his brother on the back. "No more gators and snapping turtles!"

"So where did you find a pet to keep Mikey happy and us uneaten?" Leo asked.

"Neopets dot com!"


End file.
